Portable heaters utilizing combustible materials as fuel have long been known in the art. Need for these devices often arises in locations where household electric power is unavailable. Typical activities where such devices are needed include watching football, ice fishing, sleeping in tents, bird watching, photographing wildlife, dealing with power failure emergencies, and watching outdoor spectator events. Widespread use of such portable heaters, however, has been restricted by potential hazards which stem from the use of combustible materials.
It would be highly desirable, therefore, to provide a portable heater that can operate safely, that is simple to use, and that can be produced at low cost. Even more desirable, would be the provision of a small, simple, combination heater that could be safely used for all of the above-mentioned needs.